She's MY pet
by xxGAG
Summary: NxM, RxH Mikan and Natsume has been going out for 1 year. They're 12 years old and Mikan is Natsume's pet. They love each other, but there's this boy that's out to disturb their love. How far will he go to recieve Mikan's love? What's his problem anyway?


Author's Note: This is my 3rd fanfic, and it's a one shot! Please read my other stories as well. Read and review please! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Title: She's MY Pet!

Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan were walking down the hall side by side. It had been 2 years since they met, and now they're going it. They started going out just last year, so Natsume is still overly protective. Especially since Mikan is very popular among the boys.

Now, Mikan is more slender and taller. She's 5 feet 4 inches, while Natsume's 5 feet 7 inches. Mikan started letting her hair down as well. She never needed to use make up to look pretty either.

As they walked down the hall, the two of them recieved plenty of lustful stares; especially Mikan, since there were many guys around. Noticing this, Natsume glared at every passerby.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Natsume growled.

"But you're scowling..."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." he told her.

"Okay." Mikan smiled, grabbing his hand in hers.

When they got to class, Natsume sat down in his seat, while Mikan sat nex to him, laying her head on his shoulder, while hugging him at the same time. Natsume smiled and patted her head. "You're my pet..." he whispered.

Mikan purred in reply, snuggling closer to him, as Natsume continued to pat her head.

After class, when Mikan was walking to the bathroom, a boy jumped out of no where and grabbed her, bringing her to an empty room. Mikan shrieked, starting to thrash around. "N-Natsume!!" she squeaked.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan!" the kidnapper hushed.

"Huh?" Mikan asked. "Oh... Kei-kun..." she realized. It was just a classmate of hers that transferred last year.

"Yeah..." Kei sighed. "Uh.. Sakura-san... I was just uh... wondering... do you really like Hyuuga??"

"Huh? Of course! I love him!" Mikan chirped happily.

"Oh... I see... well... I guess I don't have a chance, huh?" he sighed.

"Of course you don't have a chance, idiot!" a voice growled from behind. "She's MY pet."

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted happily, hugging him.

"Hey." he smiled, then turning back to Kei. "I ought to kill you... what possessed you to think you would actually have a chance with Mikan?"

"Um... Well... er... Nothing..." Kei said.

"I se... Well you better watch your actions and your mouth, idiot. She's MINE." Natsume growled, as he turned and left with Mikan.

'What the hell?! Why should I listen?! A girlfriend as a pet?! That's so wrong...!!" Kei thought angrily, leaving the room frustrated.

Mikan and Natsume soon met up with Hotaru and Ruka after Mikan went to the bathroom.

"Hey, Hyuuga, I heard someone tried to make a pass at Mikan." Hotaru smirked.

"So? He has no chance." Natsume told her with Mikan on his lap. "How'd you find out anyway?"

"News goes around quickly." Hotaru said simply.

Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan were under the Sakura tree, eating lunch. Mikan was on Natsume's lap, and Hotaru was next to Ruka, facing Mikan.

"Whatever..."

"You really think he has no chance?" Hotaru asked. "That boy's very serious."

"I don't care." Natsume scowled. "Mikan's MY pet."

"Yeah, whatever... Ruka's my toy." Hotaru said.

"Geez... Don't say that." Ruka grumbled. "I'm your boyfriend, not your toy."

"Boyfriend equals toy, idiot." Hotaru said.

"Fine." Ruka sighed, as he hugged her.

"You two are a very odd couple." Mikan pointed out.

"We know." Hotaru said.

After the 4 of them finished their food, they went back to their room. Natsume walked Mikan back just in case there were any stalkers.

The next day, when Mikan was heading to class, she saw a group of boys around her age, in front of her, blocking her way.

"Excuse me..." Mikan mumbled.

"Oh, you don't need to say excuse me." one of the guys said, smiling.

"Because you're coming with us!" he smirked, grabbing her.

One guy then smothered her, so she'd faint, and then picked her up and carried her to Kei's room.

A few minutes later, Mikan woke up startled. She looked around the room and thought, 'Where am I? Why am I tied up?' Then, the events came flashing back through her head. 'Oh... I was kidnapped... AGAIN!' She thought. Suddenly, the bell rang. Mikan turned to look at the clock in Kei's room. 'Oh my god! Classes are already over!!' She cried in her mind.

Soon, the door opened, revealing Kei.

"Kei-kun?!" Mikan cried, shocked. "Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"You're in my room, Mikan-chan." Kei smirked, saying her name too sweetly.

"Why?" Mikan asked confused.

"I'm going to make you break up with that annoying Natsume Hyuuga!" Kei growled.

"But why?! I love him!" Mikan shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's not the point!" Kei shouted. "I love YOU! Why don't you like me too?!"

"B-but... How can I just like you all of a sudden?!" Mikan cried..

"You don't have to. Go out with me and I'm sure you'll start to love me!" Kei exclaimed desperately.

"But I don't want to... I like Natsume..." Mikan mumbled.

Then, Kei snapped. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall, making her wince in pain. The ropes that tied Mikan up, slowly started to unravel.

"Mikan." he growled. "I love you, and you'll love me!!"

Kei pressed his lips onto her's harshly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Mikan bursted into tears, trembling with fear. She started to struggle, failing to get free of his tight grip. Kei's right hand started trailing down to her chest, as the other hand held her pinned against the wall. He squeezed her breast and continued kissing her roughly. "Ah..!" Mikan cried, feeling her breast being squeezed. Kei continued squeezing her breast as he took a breath before kissing Mikan again. Mikan started moaning, but continued to resist.

Then, the door flew open, revealing a very furious Natsume.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you -beep-?!" he demanded angrily.

Kei stopped kissing and touching Mikan, causing her to fall to the floor, crying. "Taking her." Kei replied, smirking.

"She's MINE!" Natsume growled.

"Too bad! SHE'S MINE NOW!" Kei shouted back.

Natsume grew even angrier, running up to Kei and punching him square across the face. Kei was thrown across the room, crashing into his wooden closet. Then, Natsume burned Kei's bed and clothes. He turned to Mikan, picking her up bridal style, comforting her.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner..." Natsume told her.

"It's okay..." Mikan sniffed, still crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay now, though." Natsume assured her, bring her closer to his chest. "I'll tell the teacher and get him to transfer to another alice academy."

"O-Okay..." Mikan said, hugging Natsume tightly. "Can I stay in your room tonight, Natsume?"

"Sure."

That night, Mikan fell asleep hugging Natsume. She slept peacefully, allowing her to be her normal self the next day, knowing Natsume had already made Kei transfer.

During class the next day, Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and whispered in her ear, "You're My pet."

Author's Note: I'm done! Do you like it?? Review please! Thanks! Don't forget to read my other stories. xDD


End file.
